Corbin Bleu finally has someone!
by YumiandAshitaka
Summary: I was in Los Angeles at the time, auditioning for the part of Sam Bolton. The younger sister of Troy Bolton who’d been at her Grandparents house, training for basketball from her agile Grandfather during the first movie.  Imagine my surprise when, not eve
1. Chapter 1

_**Corbin Bleu finally has someone! **_

_**(Imagine my friends surprise when they find out its me!) **_

I was in Los Angeles at the time, auditioning for the part of Sam Bolton. The younger sister of Troy Bolton who'd been at her Grandparents house, training for basketball from her agile Grandfather during the first movie. Imagine my surprise when, not even a month later, I get a phone call from the directors asking if I still wanted that part. Of course, I was overjoyed and immediately said "I'd love to!" So a privet jet picked me up, low and behold Corbin Bleu came out and asked me if I was Amber. When I told him yes, he stared at me for a second and shrugged. I didn't know at the time why he'd just stood there like a love sick boy at me but I soon found out.

Corbin took my bags and guided me onto the jet, the paparazzi cameras were going to catch on fire if they took anymore pictures of us. After we'd taken off, Corbin came and sat next to me.

"Sorry," He said to me, I gave him a questioning look as if to say 'Why?' and he continued, "I didn't mean to just stand there and stare at you but you're well there's no other word for it, you're beautiful!" I sat there, my mouth closed thinking if this was a dream or not. I made a mental note to call my friend Cameron when I got to L.A. but I then remembered that I had told my friends I was going to live with my grandparents for a bit. But then, my hottie of a crush, gave me a big smooch on my lips. I was so surprised that my lips parted making way for his tongue to come into my mouth. I had no idea what was going on and to top it all off right when I was beginning to enjoy this making out with the hottest guy imaginable he stopped and pulled back. "Sorry" He stammered; I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a look of longing before I told him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Corbin!" with that said he took me in his arms and we made out the rest of the plane ride to L.A. which unfortunately was only about three hours.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Huge Fight at Dinner**_

About a week before the big premiere of High School Musical 3 Zac, V, Cor, Lucas, Ashley and I decided to go out for dinner. Though earlier that day, V and Zac had gotten into a little quarrel but they seemed fine now. We made our way to the Rainforest Café; it was all of our favorites. Zac and V had continued their little bicker to my dismay at the table and then again when the food came. V seemed to think that Zac had bought too much, and Zac on the other hand thought that V had bought too little. Finally, I snapped; I'd had enough of their bickering.

"Vanessa! Zac!" I angrily said, trying not to get the whole restaurant looking at us though the people closet to us had already started to turn. "Quiet! I'm paying for this meal and I don't care how much or how little either of you have gotten, alright?! So I suggest you both settle down and just eat your meals!" I breathed heavy, I'd been having sudden attacks of lost breath for a couple of days now, but I was fine even though my face was pale and I could hardly breathe. Corbin had given me a worried look to which I replied to him, "Cor, I'm fine! Or I would be if these two would keep quiet so we wouldn't have people staring at us more then usual!" Zac and V had already started bickering again, and then to my astonishment, Zac got up and threw down his napkin saying;

"We're through, Vanessa, Sorry to be leaving so early Ber but some people seem to think I can't eat or eat as much as I want!" He stormed away; I threw up my hands in a defeated sort of manner. I jerked my head to Zac while looking at Corbin and Lucas who nodded and left. I turned to see Ashley and told her to leave as well, in a great huff Ashley got up and left.

"Vanessa? Listen, girl, I'm sorry for yelling. I've had a rough day, we all have!" I told her, putting my arms sister-like around her shoulders. "Maybe you and Zac should take a bit of a break?" I suggested to her, she nodded. The man came with the check and I gave him my credit card and a few minutes later he came back with it. I guided V out to my car, the boys and Ashley seemed to have left. "V? Do you want to sleep at my trailer tonight? We could talk..." I finished lamely. Though, V knew I meant well and she nodded. I drove to my place and we went inside, we both talked until around eight o'clock and then went to sleep knowing that we'd have only an hour before going to get some food before shopping for premiere dresses.

We both woke up the next morning late well around nine by my alarm, and went to get some breakfast. Neither of us knew that this break up between V and Zac was going to affect all of us, including me and Corbin.

V and I made our way to the café near my trailer, before we went in however V saw that Zac and Corbin were already in there.

"I don't think I can do this, Ber." She told me, I gave her a look of pure anger.

"Vanessa! Forget him, okay?" I fumed; I think some steam that I'd been holding in from last night went out my ears. "My boyfriend's in there, and Cor's your friend, Let's go in and say hi to Cor then get some food and leave alright?" V reluctantly nodded and I opened the door of the café and we went in. "Morning, Cor!" I said, coming up behind him and hugging him around the neck, our cheeks brushed as he turned to kiss me on the cheek.

"Morning, Sunshine!" he told me, his facial expression made him look like he was happy to see me but his voice betrayed him. Giving him a worried look I told V to get me a bagel and threw to her eighty-five cents.

"Cor, can I talk to you? Outside?" I saw him give a quick look at Zac who nodded curtly, and he followed me outside. "What's going on with you, Cor?" I asked him, but he wasn't focused on my words he was focused on Zac whom was looking at him through the window of the Café. I took my hand and jerked his chin so that he was looking into my eyes. "Cor!" My protector blinked, then regained his posture and looked down at me.

"What do you mean?" I gave him a frustrated look, and he gulped knowing he didn't want to get me mad after only having however many hours of sleep I'd gotten, he could tell I'd only gotten little. My disheveled hair and froggie pajamas, still on and hardly wrinkled could tell him that I'd barely gotten any. "Listen, Zac's a bit angry that I'm his best friend and I'm dating you and you're V's best friend." I gave him a look of pure astoundment. I saw V coming out of the Café and said quickly to Cor before leaving in my leaf green mustang; "I can't believe you!"

Vanessa tried on many red and gold dresses, most of the dresses in the store were already tried on by her. I hadn't tried on any, my _ivory _cell phone rang and I pulled it out. It was Cameron; I knew it was now or never.

"Cam! Hi!" I said, a bit too excited, too much I knew because she asked me if I was ok. "Ok? No! Great? Yes! Listen, I need to tell you something, promise not to be mad? Good, ok, you know the new HSM? Yea that one! I'm the new Sam Bolton!" Cameron said something in disbelief and I said; "Here I'll prove it, just don't ask this girl about Zac!" I handed my phone over to V and she and Cam talked for a few moments and then V handed the phone back to me. "And another thing, Cam, I'm dating Corbin!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear as my best friend squealed. "Would you and Beth do me the honor of coming to the premiere?" she agreed "Excellent, I'll send Dominic, yes Dominic my bodyguard to get you. Bye then!"

I was so overjoyed that I temporarily forgot about the mini fight that Cor and I had just had. I threw on a golden halter top dress one that I absolutely loved. It went great with my new and improved short light brown hair that looked exactly like Zac's though my hair had dark brown highlights in it.

"Ber!" V yelled coming up to me, and turning me around. "That dress fits you perfectly! And it matches you 'Sam' haircut!" I smiled, taking off the dress in one of the dressing rooms and paid for it.

We were back in my car, V had her midnight blue halter top dress, the one that was the exact match of mine only midnight blue, in the backseat laying under mine. That's when my cell phone rang for a second time that day, I'd expected it to be Elizabeth but it turned out to be Corbin. I sighed, wanting ever so much to talk to him so I did.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded relieved and worried at the same time as it asked where I was.

"Uh, in my car coming back from shopping, why?"

Cor's voice then asked how long it would be until I got back to my trailer.

"Um..." I looked at my car's digital clock, "About an hour."

Cor's voice asked if he could meet me in my trailer alone, not with V with me. I consented and hung up, wondering what my boyfriend had in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter One: Reciting**_

That was about a year ago, Corbin and I were still holding strong. Not as friends either, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. He was so protective of me, but I didn't mind I knew he was going to be protective if I was going to date him. Zac and Vanessa were actually teasing us about this because how they put it, Corbin was acting like an older brother and not as a boyfriend.

Cor and I also teased Zac and "V", as we now called Vanessa, because they wouldn't tell our fans they were dating. Cor and I however didn't care if people mocked us in the street because I was dating an "Oreo" as people described Corbin. Seemingly they said this because Cor looked just light tanned, his father was African American and his mother Caucasian.

I did go to Cor's house for dinner most nights, if we weren't going out with the gang. I quite enjoyed his dad's jokes and his sister's wales of "You're too protective of Amber!" Corbin's sisters name was Zee, I had no clue why a girl had that name but it was quite alright. I couldn't complain, I was dating the most hottest guy imaginably.

Though, what tore me up inside was that I hadn't seen my parents or friends from Michigan. I'd talked to Cameron and Elizabeth, yes but it wasn't the same as laughing at preppies during one of Mrs. Clark's boring lectures about Chemistry or spending the night together fantasying about dating famous guys. I was living my fantasy, though my friends didn't know it and that was very tough. They thought I was living with my grandparents in Minnesota. I had told them that myself and even Corbin didn't know that, and he didn't need to know that.

"Cameron!" I said into my _ivory _cell phone, the one that Cor had gotten me for my birthday a month ago. "Oh, my god! Its so good to talk to you after all this time!" We started talking about what had been happening in school, then we finally came to it by her saying "So how are your grandparents doing?" I looked at my boyfriend who was sitting right next to me reading a magazine. I got up hastily, Corbin looked up as I did so, wondering probably why I'd leave him. I went into my room, and shut the door then continued my conversation with my friend. "My Grandparents are great! It's fun here in Minnesota! Listen, I'm sorry its so short but my Oma just called me to supper! I'll talk to you later, ok?" With consent from Cameron I hung up my phone. I sighed in relief, but only just a sigh because in a split second I'd heard or thought I heard my Oma calling for supper. I flew to the door and opened it, but I couldn't find anyone but Corbin whom I'd left sitting on the sofa.

"Your Oma just called you to dinner, Ber!" Corbin said to me, I stopped dead in my tracks horror was stricken in my face and my light brown hair with dark brown highlights swept into my face.

"You...you... You heard?!" I stuttered stupidly towards my boyfriend who nodded gloomily. Getting up, Corbin came over to me, he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I wondered why he was doing this and not yelling or lecturing me about how I should be honest with my friends.

"You know you're lying don't you?" Cor asked me casually, maybe a bit too casually. I nodded into the chest of my protector. He gently pulled me a short distance away, not even arms length, he put his tough but caring hand under my chin and pushed it up so I was looking into his caring eyes. "Why are you lying to your best friends?" I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't see in my eyes that I wanted to stop speaking about this. Unfortunately he did see and I knew he'd seen because he continued; "Amber, why do you keep that you're the new 'Sam Bolton' from them and that you're dating me?" I looked into his caring eyes once more, this time on my own free will.

"The reason I'm not telling them, _Afro Puff_," I told him with a slight bit of coldness in my voice as I called him 'Afro Puff' which he knew I only called him that when he got on my nerves or really didn't need to know something but he put his left hand on the left side of my waist, telling me to continue. "I'm afraid they'll freak and be all like 'Oh my god! You're famous!' or 'oh my god you're fulfilling your fantasy!' that's why I don't want to tell them!" Corbin had given me a stern look when I'd called him 'Afro Puff' but his expression softened when I explained it in full. Corbin leaned down, his Afro of hair falling on my straight light brown mass of hair, and kissed me on the forehead. With his forehead on mine, and pressing me against my doorframe he told me.

"Their not your real friends if they say that stuff, babe!" His right hand equaling his left on my waist. "But what I'd like to know is, what's your 'Fantasy' 'cause I don't think your fantasy is being on HSM3!" I swallowed, and tensed, Corbin must have felt it because he kissed me on the lips and said; "I've loosened the lips," another kiss, his tongue going into my mouth and played with mine a little and said; "I've loosened the tongue, now you know you have to tell me, hon!" I laughed a little bit and then fell silent looking into his eyes. I knew if I told him that he wouldn't back away from me or break up with me. But just to make sure I kissed him back and asked him to swear not to be mad, he promised, and pushed even more closer to me his chest touching mine and I began.

"My fantasy is dating you, I've always had it, since I saw you in _**Catch that Kid**_!" I blushed as his right hand came up my side and came to rest on my cheek, but he held himself back from kissing me because knowing that I wasn't finished; "Cameron's fantasy is dating Ben McKenzie and Elizabeth's is dating Lucas!" I finished softly, well I hadn't exactly finished but Corbin thought I was and he kissed me passionately on the lips. I'd forgotten the other things I was going to say.

"Ber, you need to tell Elizabeth and Cameron about 'Sam' and about us!" He said sternly, breaking off the kiss, "If you tell them they would be astounded that you trusted them!" I nodded sadly, not looking into his eyes. But he finished with a firm kiss as Zac opened my trailer door.

"Yo! Sam!" Zac called to me as Corbin pulled away and gave Zac a look of complete loathing, "We need to start shooting the scene that you and Chad kiss!" Corbin's face of loathing turned to happiness in a heartbeat and he took my waist and guided me out of my own trailer.

"I don't know Chad," I recited my lines to Corbin, who of course was playing the role of Chad Danforth. "You're my brother's best friend and you seem like you're dating that Taylor, you know Gabi's friend." Corbin nodded, like he was supposed to, and slipped his hand into mine.

"Sam, I'm not dating Taylor! We're just really close after we both helped Troy and Gabi into the call backs, that's all." I turned away from him, taking my hand reluctantly away from his. I walked around my balcony, to the farthest corner away from Corbin.

"I just don't know, Chad!" I told him, airily. "You'd be breaking the 'guy code' wouldn't you? Dating your best friend's sister?" Corbin shrugged, just like his character would. And I continued my line. "Besides, Troy would have both our heads. Mine most of all, I live with him, I know he would!" Zac Efron, the eighteen year old boy, who played my older brother came into my character's room and out onto the balcony right on cue, the first time in a long while.

"Sam," Zac began, shifting his weight slightly. Looking at me like an older brother looks at his sixteen year old sister, "I gave Chad my permission to ask you out–" but of course like my character completely I yelled at him.

"Your _permission?!?_" I scoffed, the last word magnetized to the millionth degree. "I don't need your permission to date people, Troy! Besides you're the one who said you'd rather me date Chad then Zeke or Jason!" Zac looked taken aback, I'd never actually yelled this line like I was supposed to. Today, however I had.

"Maybe... maybe I should go," Corbin said, his line directly on cue. Zac and I looked at him a bit shocked, we were supposed to have completely forgot that he was there, but we'd actually forgotten. I nodded, and walked over to him taking his hand. We walked silently out the front door then;

"So," Corbin asked cautiously, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I stopped as we exited my house, and without warning (well for the people watching not for us) Corbin leaned down and kissed me, not being so surprised I kissed him back. Unfortunately, that was when the director yelled.

"Cut!" and "Go home and get a good nights sleep everyone!"

Zac came down the steps of the Bolton residence, to find Cor and I waiting for him. Seeing as he was our ride because Cor's car was at my trailer a good ten miles away.

"You were awesome today, A.B." Zac complimented me, A.B. it was the nickname that the tabloids had given me and it'd caught on with my friends here, my name _was_ Amber Black. "I didn't know you could become like you were actually yelling at your older brother, seeing as you don't have one." I nodded bitterly as Cor's hand found my waist.

"Yeah and I didn't know you could act!" I told him, which both boys laughed at.

We walked out to Zac's new red mustang, getting inside quickly because it had turned very cold very fast and I was only wearing a green camisole under a stringy poncho. Before we pulled out of the character parking lot however, Vanessa scared the living daylights out of Zac and Corbin as she went _tap, tap, tap _on the car window. I however laughed, it was fun to see Zac and Cor being scared out of their wits. Though now they'll both deny it ever happening.

"Nessa!" Zac yelled, a little annoyed at his girlfriend as she opened the car door, "Do you always have to do that? And you Amber do you always have to laugh at Corbin and I?" Vanessa and I said 'Yes' at exactly the same time and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Two: The Huge Fight at Dinner**_

About a week before the big premiere of High School Musical 3 Zac, V, Cor, Lucas, Ashley and I decided to go out for dinner. Though earlier that day, V and Zac had gotten into a little quarrel but they seemed fine now. We made our way to the Rainforest Café; it was all of our favorites. Zac and V had continued their little bicker to my dismay at the table and then again when the food came. V seemed to think that Zac had bought too much, and Zac on the other hand thought that V had bought too little. Finally, I snapped; I'd had enough of their bickering.

"Vanessa! Zac!" I angrily said, trying not to get the whole restaurant looking at us though the people closet to us had already started to turn. "Quiet! I'm paying for this meal and I don't care how much or how little either of you have gotten, alright?! So I suggest you both settle down and just eat your meals!" I breathed heavy, I'd been having sudden attacks of lost breath for a couple of days now, but I was fine even though my face was pale and I could hardly breathe. Corbin had given me a worried look to which I replied to him, "Cor, I'm fine! Or I would be if these two would keep quiet so we wouldn't have people staring at us more then usual!" Zac and V had already started bickering again, and then to my astonishment, Zac got up and threw down his napkin saying;

"We're through, Vanessa, Sorry to be leaving so early Ber but some people seem to think I can't eat or eat as much as I want!" He stormed away; I threw up my hands in a defeated sort of manner. I jerked my head to Zac while looking at Corbin and Lucas who nodded and left. I turned to see Ashley and told her to leave as well, in a great huff Ashley got up and left.

"Vanessa? Listen, girl, I'm sorry for yelling. I've had a rough day, we all have!" I told her, putting my arms sister-like around her shoulders. "Maybe you and Zac should take a bit of a break?" I suggested to her, she nodded. The man came with the check and I gave him my credit card and a few minutes later he came back with it. I guided V out to my car, the boys and Ashley seemed to have left. "V? Do you want to sleep at my trailer tonight? We could talk..." I finished lamely. Though, V knew I meant well and she nodded. I drove to my place and we went inside, we both talked until around eight o'clock and then went to sleep knowing that we'd have only an hour before going to get some food before shopping for premiere dresses.

We both woke up the next morning late well around nine by my alarm, and went to get some breakfast. Neither of us knew that this break up between V and Zac was going to affect all of us, including me and Corbin.

V and I made our way to the café near my trailer, before we went in however V saw that Zac and Corbin were already in there.

"I don't think I can do this, Ber." She told me, I gave her a look of pure anger.

"Vanessa! Forget him, okay?" I fumed; I think some steam that I'd been holding in from last night went out my ears. "My boyfriend's in there, and Cor's your friend, Let's go in and say hi to Cor then get some food and leave alright?" V reluctantly nodded and I opened the door of the café and we went in. "Morning, Cor!" I said, coming up behind him and hugging him around the neck, our cheeks brushed as he turned to kiss me on the cheek.

"Morning, Sunshine!" he told me, his facial expression made him look like he was happy to see me but his voice betrayed him. Giving him a worried look I told V to get me a bagel and threw to her eighty-five cents.

"Cor, can I talk to you? Outside?" I saw him give a quick look at Zac who nodded curtly, and he followed me outside. "What's going on with you, Cor?" I asked him, but he wasn't focused on my words he was focused on Zac whom was looking at him through the window of the Café. I took my hand and jerked his chin so that he was looking into my eyes. "Cor!" My protector blinked, then regained his posture and looked down at me.

"What do you mean?" I gave him a frustrated look, and he gulped knowing he didn't want to get me mad after only having however many hours of sleep I'd gotten, he could tell I'd only gotten little. My disheveled hair and froggie pajamas, still on and hardly wrinkled could tell him that I'd barely gotten any. "Listen, Zac's a bit angry that I'm his best friend and I'm dating you and you're V's best friend." I gave him a look of pure astoundment. I saw V coming out of the Café and said quickly to Cor before leaving in my leaf green mustang; "I can't believe you!"

Vanessa tried on many red and gold dresses, most of the dresses in the store were already tried on by her. I hadn't tried on any, my _ivory _cell phone rang and I pulled it out. It was Cameron; I knew it was now or never.

"Cam! Hi!" I said, a bit too excited, too much I knew because she asked me if I was ok. "Ok? No! Great? Yes! Listen, I need to tell you something, promise not to be mad? Good, ok, you know the new HSM? Yea that one! I'm the new Sam Bolton!" Cameron said something in disbelief and I said; "Here I'll prove it, just don't ask this girl about Zac!" I handed my phone over to V and she and Cam talked for a few moments and then V handed the phone back to me. "And another thing, Cam, I'm dating Corbin!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear as my best friend squealed. "Would you and Beth do me the honor of coming to the premiere?" she agreed "Excellent, I'll send Dominic, yes Dominic my bodyguard to get you. Bye then!"

I was so overjoyed that I temporarily forgot about the mini fight that Cor and I had just had. I threw on a golden halter top dress one that I absolutely loved. It went great with my new and improved short light brown hair that looked exactly like Zac's though my hair had dark brown highlights in it.

"Ber!" V yelled coming up to me, and turning me around. "That dress fits you perfectly! And it matches you 'Sam' haircut!" I smiled, taking off the dress in one of the dressing rooms and paid for it.

We were back in my car, V had her midnight blue halter top dress, the one that was the exact match of mine only midnight blue, in the backseat laying under mine. That's when my cell phone rang for a second time that day, I'd expected it to be Elizabeth but it turned out to be Corbin. I sighed, wanting ever so much to talk to him so I did.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded relieved and worried at the same time as it asked where I was.

"Uh, in my car coming back from shopping, why?"

Cor's voice then asked how long it would be until I got back to my trailer.

"Um..." I looked at my car's digital clock, "About an hour."

Cor's voice asked if he could meet me in my trailer alone, not with V with me. I consented and hung up, wondering what my boyfriend had in mind.


End file.
